


Trip

by KennyCheesy93



Series: E.M. Songs [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyCheesy93/pseuds/KennyCheesy93
Summary: The aftermath of Ian walking in on Jacqueline and Jane





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bhazel33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhazel33/gifts).



> Song inspiration Trip by Ella Mai  
> Unplanned sequel to Boo'd Up  
> Please listen to Trip either before or while reading

Jane sat in the fashion closet at work chewing on her thumb nail, trying to figure out how this had happened and where to go from here. She never meant to sleep with her boss. Her older, straight, female, married boss. And she definitely never meant for her boss’s husband to walk in on them as they were cuddled on a couch in Jacqueline’s office after giving each other countless orgasms .

 

But that was exactly what had happened and now Jacqueline was in her office with her husband Ian and they were discussing their future. Jane could hear their raised voices but not make out the words so she poked her head out of the door to get a better listen.

  
  


 

“You fucked a girl, who is half your age I might add, in your office and couldn’t even be bothered to tell me you were going to miss dinner with your family!” Ian stated pointedly “How long has this been going on?”

 

“It isn’t! Or hasn’t been going on. It just happened!” Jacqueline pleaded with her husband. “Ian, please, I have not been having an affair or sleeping around. This wasn’t planned.”

 

Ian took a few deep breaths as he paced his wife’s office. “Okay, okay… So this was a one time thing and you made a mistake. We can get through this. Just tell me that it meant nothing and it’s over and we will get past this.”

 

Jacqueline looked away from her husband, she didn’t feel like she had made a mistake. Sure, she never meant to hurt Ian, but she also did not want this to be a one time thing.

 

“Jacqueline, it meant nothing right?” It was Ian’s turn to plead now.

 

He was met with silence and a lack of eye contact.

 

“Fine Jacqueline, that’s fine. You obviously need to sort some things out so why don’t you take a few days and do that. I will go home and take care of our family.” Ian stormed out of the office and made his way to the elevators, Jane slipped back inside the closet before he noticed her.

 

“Ian wait!” Jacqueline called out to her husband causing him to pause mid-stride and turn back towards her, “where am I supposed to go?”

 

“Why don’t you ask your new play toy if you can bunk with her, hmm?” Ian balled his fists and spat the words at his wife before stalking off.

Jacqueline made her way back to her desk and sunk down into her chair. She buried her hands in her face and let out a ragged breath.

  


 

_“Oooh, yeah, yeah_

_I put my feelings on safety_

_So I don't go shootin' where your heart be_

_'Cause you take the bullet tryna save me_

_Then I'm left to deal with makin' you bleed”_

  


 

Jane followed Jacqueline unnoticed and came to a stop in the doorway, she watched as the world seemed to come crashing down on the shoulders of the woman she cared deeply for.

 

“Jacqueline, I am so sorry..”

 

The blonde looked up into watery hazel eyes and felt her heart begin to shatter.

“Are you saying you wished that hadn’t happened? That it was a mistake? That you regret it?”

 

“NO! God no, not at all. I just didn’t mean for all of this to happen. I didn’t want to tear your family apart or cause you any pain.” Jane still stood just inside the office fidgeting. “I really do care about you Jacqueline-- I-I’ll uh… I’m going to go…”

 

 

_“And that's a whole lotta love, ain't tryna waste it_

_Like we be runnin' a mile to never make it_

_That's just too bitter for worse, don't wanna taste it_

_That's just too bitter for worse, don't wanna face it”_

  


Jacqueline’s eyes tracked Jane as she weaved through the desks on her way to the elevators. She gave herself five minutes to fall apart, to feel sorry for herself and the problems she had caused. Then she pulled herself together and worked through the thoughts swirling in her mind. Jane cared about her, and she cared about Jane. She loved her husband but, cliche as it was, she wasn’t _in love_ with him anymore, they no longer connected like they once had. They would have to figure out where to go from here but she knew that she couldn’t live without Jane in her life. She wouldn’t give her up, especially not so soon after having her. She stood, having made some important decisions, grabbed her jacket and purse and made her way down to the streets below.

  
  


 

Jane skipped taking the subway, she decided that she needed a walk in the cold air to clear her mind. And time to dry her tears.

 

_“But I think that I'm done trippin', I'm trip-trippin'_

_I've been sippin', that's how I control_

_This feelin', you keep givin'_

_You keep on hittin' it ooh, oh_

_Maybe it's your love, it's too good to be true_

_Baby boy, your love, got me trippin' on you_

_You know your love is big enough, make me trip up on you_

_Yeah, it's big enough, got me trippin' on you, trip-trippin' on you”_

 

She made it into her empty apartment, thankful that Sutton was spending the night at Kat’s, she dropped her bag by the front door. As she picked her way towards the bathroom she stripped off her clothing letting it lay where ever it fell. She filled the tub with scaldingly hot water and sank in, she hissed and her skin flushed in anger at the heat. But she deserved to feel some pain for what she just put Jacqueline through.

Jane was delirious with joy when she reminisced on her evening with Jacqueline but that joy soon splintered and fell when she realized that it would never- could never happen again.

 

 _“_ _Boy, you know we cool when I ain't waitin'_

_But I act a fool when I don't get it_

_And I'm steady bruisin' just to save this_

_But I tripped on your love, now I'm addicted_

_And that's a whole lotta love, ain't tryna waste it_

_Like we be runnin' a mile to never make it_

_That's just too bitter for worse, don't wanna taste it_

_That's just too bitter for worse, don't wanna face it_

_But I think that I'm done trippin', I'm trip-trippin'_

_I've been sippin', that's how I control_

_This feelin', you keep givin'_

_You keep on hittin' it ooh, oh”_

 

She had to quit Scarlet. Again. She had to leave Jacqueline and let her get on with her life. She would not make Jacqueline give up everything she had worked for, not that she expected Jacqueline to choose her over her own family.

 

 

There was a knock on the apartment door that startled Jane out of her reverie. The water had gone cold, how long had she been sitting in here?

She scrambled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She plodded to the door, leaving a trail of water on the hardwood floor behind her. She peered through the window pane on the door, she expected it be Sutton and Kat but was surprised to see Jacqueline’s profile outlined by the light from the street lamps.

“Jacqueline! What are you doing here?” Jane exclaimed as she threw the door open, she grabbed Jacqueline by the wrist and dragged her inside.

They stood in Jane’s entryway and stared at each other. Jane looked down and realized she still held Jacqueline’s wrist, she thought about letting go but instead turned Jacqueline’s hand over and began rubbing circles on her pulse point.

“I---I didn’t know where to go, Ian told me not to come home for a few days. I thought about going to a hotel but I needed to see you and make sure you were okay, I shouldn’t have let you leave Scarlet.” Jacqueline whispered as she placed her hands on Jane’s hips and leaned her head against the girl’s shoulder.

“Stay here? With me.” Jane nuzzled her nose into smooth blonde hair.

 

 

_“Maybe it's your love, it's too good to be true_

_Baby boy, your love, got me trippin' on you_

_You know your love is big enough, make me trip up on you_

_Yeah, it's big enough, got me trippin' on you, trip-trippin' on you_

_My bad, my bad for, trippin' on you (trippin' on you)_

_My bad, my bad for, trippin' on you (trippin' on you)_

_That's some kind of love, baby (drip, drip)_

_That's the type of love, make me (trip, trip, trippin' on you)_

_It's big enough, make me (drip, drip)_

_It's big enough, got me (trip, trip, trippin' on you)”_

 

Jacqueline pulled back to gaze into glistening eyes. Instead of answering she moved her hands up Jane’s body until one settled behind her neck and the other entwined itself in luscious waves of hair. She pulled Jane in towards her so their bodies melded together and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Jacqueline smiled into their kiss as she elicited moans from her young paramour but frowned when there was an abrupt lack of plush lips against hers. Her brows furrowed further when she received a chaste peck on the cheek as Jane drew backwards but couldn't help the rush of arousal that plunged through her body when she saw the teasing smile that played across the girl’s face before she dropped her towel to the ground and motioned for Jacqueline to follow her. Jane had disappeared into her bedroom before Jacqueline found her surroundings and her breath again and fumbled her way through the apartment.

She passed through french doors and found Jane laying on her back atop her bed with leg lightly crossed over the other. Cascading waves of brown hair were sprawled across a mountain of pillows but all Jacqueline could focus on was that Jane’s hand was distinctly blocked from her view because it was buried between her legs.

Jacqueline stood, jaw dropped, as she watched Jane tease her fingers through dark curls as they traveled down.

Jane dragged the short, manicured nails of her right hand through wet lips and back up to her swollen clit, as she spread her wetness around. Her other hand crushed her breast as she panted out Jacqueline’s name, inviting her to join.

 

Jacqueline’s knees almost buckled but she managed to make her way to the bed. She crawled up the middle, and situated herself in between Jane’s, now open, legs. She tugged Jane’s hand up to her lips and slowly sucked each finger into her mouth to clean them off then kissed the tip of each finger and lowered the hand down to the bed.

 

Jane stared down into her lover’s eyes as her legs were pushed apart even further to make room as she settled in. Jane’s eyes slammed shut as she felt the first swipe of tongue parting her lips. One..Two..Three.. She quickly lost count as Jacqueline continued to lap at her juices, her hips jerked upwards in response and her brain short-circuited.

 

“Don’t--don’t stop. Please, whatever you do….Do. Not. Stop.” Jane begged as her hands clutched at the sheets.

 

Jacqueline responded by sliding two fingers into her and pressing up against her g-spot as she moved her lips up to wrap around her clit and suck.

 

“Fuck!” was the only discernible word in the slew of breathless sounds that Jane growled out as her whole body spasmed and arched off the bed. Jacqueline thrust her fingers in deeply once more and used her flattened tongue to press her clit. Jane’s entire body went rigid, she screamed as light shattered around her and fell back onto the bed as the shockwaves from her orgasm continued to roll through.

 

Jacqueline climbed the rest of the way up, wrapped her arms tightly around her, layed down gently and covered Jane’s body with her own. She thought they may fall asleep that way but soon felt squirming beneath her. She pushed herself up on her elbows and was taken by surprise when Jane’s arms wrapped around her hips, hands grabbing onto her ass. She felt herself being pulled forward until her knees landed on either side of Jane’s head, her body yanked downwards until she sunk down and a pointed tongue was thrust into her. Her head snapped back almost violently and she cried out her pleasure.

 

The hands around her hips maneuvered her backwards and to the side, she whimpered at the loss of contact with Jane’s tongue but it was promptly forgotten when three fingers were buried deep inside of her. Jacqueline rocked her hips back and forth quickly matching the pace of the hand she rode.

 

“Oh--oh---OH! Jane.. Please I need more. I--unh-- my clit. Please!”

 

Jane’s thumb found the bundle of nerves and began to rub light circles. She slowly applied more pressure as her other hand reached a taut nipple and gently tugged on it. Jacqueline felt a spring coil deep within her belly and with one last swipe of a thumb across her clit it released, sending her careening over the edge and headfirst into an earth stopping climax.

 

Jane felt the clenching muscles pulse around her fingers for several seconds and slowly pulled out as they subsided. Jacqueline collapsed onto the bed next to her and she rubbed soothing circles onto her back bringing her down and helping her relax.

 

Even though she immensely enjoyed the calm and peaceful state they were currently in, Jacqueline realized she would have to ruin that and sonner was better than later.

 

“Jane… We _do_  have to talk about everything soon… I know this is a lot to put on you so early in the---well, we aren’t even in a relationship.” Jacqueline worried her lip as she tried to figure out how to go about solving her issues.

 

“Hey Jac? Can you shut up for just a couple minutes and enjoy the feeling of what just happened between us?”

 

“Well I--” Jacqueline was silenced by Jane’s mouth crushing onto hers and a tongue slipping it’s way between her lips.

“Jane! You can’t just kiss me every time you want me to shut up! We really do have things to discuss.”

 

Exasperated, Jane crawled on top and straddled her hips. She reached down and held Jacqueline’s face placing light kisses across her cheeks and nose.

 

“I’m not trying to avoid the conversation, but let me put it this way, it is three in the morning and there is no way for us to solve this right now. So, let’s get some sleep and in the morning you can make breakfast and I will start the pros and cons list for us. Okay?” Jane punctuated her spiel with pecks to Jacqueline’s lips and forehead.

 

“Humph”  Jacqueline sighed “I guess you are correct.”

 

“Great! Now kiss me back and lets get some rest.”

 

Jacqueline did as she was told then took her place as the big spoon.

 

“Wait, did you call me Jac a few minutes ago? No one has ever called me that before.”

 

Jane turned in Jacqueline’s arms until they were nose to nose.

“Really? Well, good, then I call dibs on it.”

 

They shared one last sleepy kiss and Jane snuggled in closer to Jacqueline burying her face into her neck. Tiny Jane was asleep in seconds.

 

“I love you Jane..” Jacqueline whispered into Jane’s hair as she kissed the top of her head.

 

“Mmm. I love you too Jac.”

  


_“I'm done trippin', I'm trip-trippin'_

_I've been sippin', that's how I control_

_This feelin', you keep givin'_

_You keep on hittin' it ooh, oh_

_Maybe it's your love, it's too good to be true_

_Baby boy, your love, got me trippin' on you_

_You know your love is big enough, make me trip up on you_

_Yeah, it's big enough, got me trippin' on you, trip-trippin' on you_

_My bad, my bad for, trippin' on you (baby, baby, baby, trippin' on you)_

_My bad, my bad for, trippin' on you (trippin' on you, trippin' on you, baby)_

_My bad, my bad for, trippin' on you_

_Said I admit I was wrong when I did it_

_My bad, my bad for, trippin' on you (trippin' on you)_

_Trippin' on you yeah yeah_

_Ooh_

_Yeah, yeah”_


End file.
